daemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
African Civet
Civettictis civetta Meg *Solitary, you avoid as much contact with others as possible *You have a rough, thick-skinned persona, ornate in a coarse way *Possessive of your space *Can be blindsided in a potentially devastating way; this has made you tough and cynical *You can tackle anything and everything you want to, and aren't afraid to take on the impossible *Stick close to a source of high income; you enjoy having a good supply of money, though you use it judiciously and never to excess *Your emotional signs are unmistakable, especially your anger - your intimidation factor increases in a dramatic fashion *Seem more harmless than you are, but take advantage of this *Passive-aggressive *Most social when looking for sex; lustful *Independent from an extraordinarily young age *Gloomy *Cynical *Enjoy the night, and cloudy weather *Have a low, growly voice, and a blunt manner of speaking *Will eat anything edible *Take a perverse pleasure in things others find distasteful and corrupted *When provoked, you lash out viciously and go straight for a "killing stroke" (probably verbally) *Were taken advantage of in the past; this abuse may still haunt you Female *Cannot abide being restricted; if you are, you will resort to violently self-destructive habits Scut *By no means outrageously controversial but still kind of deviant from the norm *Come across as distinctly coarse *Have a different mindset to that typical of your peers *Outwardly complex-seeming, but the reality is very different *There's something shifty about you, almost as if you're near continually up to no good. You've got a furtive stance *Present a different persona to the world; conceal the "real you" behind a mask *--> And by all counts, you're good at maintaining this front. The inner you is hidden behind a tangled web of lies *Typical lone ranger type *--> You're out by yourself, for yourself *Somewhat canine in personality and countenance *Can/will tolerate the "heat" but dislike having to do so *Territorial; dislike invaders in your space *Quick to move in and claim things as your own *--> You clearly mark what is yours *Place a certain importance on material goods *--> And are loathe to share *Can seem pale in comparison to others, as if you don't have that same vibrancy and feeling of life about you. They wonder why you seem so apathetic *Often caught in the crossfire; affected by attacks aimed at other people *Dislike being "caught in the open". That is, you hate being caught unaware and unprepared, as it leaves you feeling vulnerable. *--> By all counts, you like feeling secure and at ease *If you don't have to, you will not tolerate poor living conditions. You're loathe to "just make do" *Like living in "patchwork surroundings", an environment influenced by many things and moved by many forces *Draw inspiration from a variety of places *Notorious for sticking to your guns *An adaptable generalist, you're "decent" at a variety of things and subjects. Your grades and interests are largely balanced *Not averse to taking advantage of those smaller than yourself *Not affected by (or, at least, not disturbed by) venomous remarks *Have a thick outer layer, are not easily hurt *No patience for sneaky, sly types (even though you are one yourself) *Happy when your glass is just half full. Something doesn't have to be of star quality for your to enjoy it *Capable of taking on pretty serious opposition, and will not hesitate to do so *Notable for possessing courage which does not diminish with time *Work best alone; produce best results when allowed quiet time to yourself *Place great importance on privacy *--> And value people who allow you this *Will protect or fight for that which others would not have expected you to look twice at *Undeterred by things which make other people... well, ill. x3 You've got a strong stomach; gory movies don't send you running for the restroom. *Will tackle large projects in tandem *Can produce a lot in a rather short time *Solitary and introverted; you re-charge best alone *Almost socially avoidant. It's a rare thing for you to be in the mood for social interaction *A master of excuses and an expert at getting out of attending social gatherings *If you feel compromised, you will turn on those closest to you female *Perhaps not the best with kids or delicate projects, especially if you feel pressurized female *Have a personality made up of contrasting facets *Tendency to bristle *One of the larger characters in the social circles that you move in *Can deal with tension or friction in the atmosphere *Your more aggressive tendencies are tempered by a shy, reclusive nature *Hard to understand and even harder to befriend *Your motto is "whatever works" *Dislike starting projects and would rather someone else did the groundwork, so that you can pick up where they left off *Will not hesitate to benefit from the hard work of others. Somewhat dog eat dog in mindset *People's understanding of your nature is limited because you are secretive; not very open *Inclined to enjoy what others find distasteful; have unusual tastes *You overpower those beneath you with your superior weapons *Considered to be a nuisance *"Cute", and will use this to your advantage. Sometimes your seemingly affectionate behavior is serving other purposes *Single-minded *Strongly prefer other modes of communication to face-to-face interaction. A fan of IM, phonecalls, and text messaging, because these methods largely allow you to keep people at arm's length while still remaining in contact with them. Despite this, you're surprisingly affectionate with those you have come to love *Most vocal when angry or otherwise riled up (they all know when you're angry, 'cause you make it obvious) *Seem larger when excited (it's easy to tell when you're psyched up and having fun) and more imposing when frightened *When intimidated by someone you seek to intimidate them right back *Will take up residency in the abandoned strongholds of others *Can go without what others require for longer than some others *Defensive *Do not need to be constantly validated; are self-assured *In your own way you can crush and grind people right down *Increasingly social and mobile when you're looking to hook up or otherwise make connections *Do things when they suit you, notorious for being erratic African populations *Can be fearsome, but you are largely gentle and will interact readily with the few you adore. You only allow a few people complete access to your entire self *Will disarm opposition by violently buffeting them until their resolve dissolves *Short-tempered, you reach the end of your tether swiftly *Like it when things are laid out clearly for you *Have many weapons with which to strike, and don't see the point in hiding them, either *Lack a soft touch *Straight to the point; you always go right for the throat *Good at hitting points home, though people might feel that your methods are cruel *Fastidious, like to keep everything together *Dislike being on the receiving end of an intense stare *Seem permanently /guilty/ *Possess a whole slew of "special attributes" *Work best outside the norm *Good sense of insight *Rely on numerous parts of yourself to see the whole picture *Get left in the dark a lot, though this is to be expected given your hermit-like habits *Have issues with meeting deadlines female *Grounded and pragmatic, but will still forge into the unknown without a backwards glance *Capable and fully-functioning in areas where people would have expect you to fail in *Can be crude and base, and offend people when you get like this *Can be lazy *At home where others are not *Concerned with efficiency. You're one of those people that love public transport *A procrastinator, and also one for taking short-cuts and the routes which offer the least hassle. "The path of least resistance." You'll set out only when you feel it's going to be a breeze *Typical jack-of-all-trades, can branch out effectively *People expect good things from you and you continue to prove them right *Continually experience a very strong flow of thought *--> Which can give you an advantage over others *Most noticed when you really want something *Don't tend to form lasting bonds with people *Can be visually threatening *--> When provoked you find that people give you a wide berth *Despite your reclusive nature you have a love of comedy and appreciate people with good sense of humor. You like to have a laugh *Will burrow your head and hide when you're at your most vulnerable female *Only put in a great deal of effort if there is a pressing matter at hand female *Independant and self-sufficient from a surprisingly young age. You were geared towards moving out from very early on *Constraints can bring out the best in you male *A creature of habit, you rarely deviate from your usual routine *Have a penetrating mind *Addictive personality See also *Solitary wild canines *raccoons and their relatives *Badgers *Wombat *Wild pigs *African civets have the attributes of dogs, cats, and genets combined (essentially like a fox), so these are all areas worth looking into. Zoe *Quick to bristle when crowded *Known for their single-minded and ruthless methods of achieving their objectives, being very good at going straight for the heart of the issue and dealing with it in a single stroke Links To Other Navigational Pages Alphabetical Index | Alphabetical: A | Alphabetical: B | Alphabetical: C | Alphabetical: D | Alphabetical: E | Alphabetical: F | Alphabetical: G | Alphabetical: H | Alphabetical: I | Alphabetical: J | Alphabetical: K | Alphabetical: L | Alphabetical: M | Alphabetical: N | Alphabetical: O | Alphabetical: P | Alphabetical: Q | Alphabetical: R | Alphabetical: S | Alphabetical: T | Alphabetical: U | Alphabetical: V | Alphabetical: W | Alphabetical: X | Alphabetical: Y | Alphabetical: Z Category:civet